


Trust

by InaliaFox



Series: Fated (MegaRod Week) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rodimus - Freeform, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suggestive Themes, Transformers - Freeform, Trust, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), hot rod - Freeform, megatron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Hot Rod wanted to see Megatron again as their time before was too short for his liking.What he didn't expect was to go into heat on his way to see the mech!
Relationships: Hot Rod/Megatron (Transformers)
Series: Fated (MegaRod Week) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969864
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Megarod Week





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super late but here's my piece for Misunderstanding/Trust: Day 2 of MegaRod week!
> 
> It is most certainly NSFW.

  
Hot Rod kept walking, his arms folded and tight against his chassis as the rain poured around him. If nothing else; the rain at least helped cover up the pheromones his frame was putting out that try as he might, he failed to suppress. 

He had heard of someone by the name of Megatron becoming more popular by the cycle. Not only due to his writings and poetry which once enrapt the racer himself, but in something new, some underground gladiator pit in Kaon. It was completely by chance that he had overheard another’s conversation that day but nonetheless he had and he wanted nothing more than to see the mech again if he had the chance. 

Things were going good during his travels, at least up until he felt his frame heat unexpectedly, an aching feeling building in his valve and all optics suddenly on him. He had made the mistake of going into a darkened alley way thinking that would make his followers leave him be but he was wrong. They had assaulted him and did as they pleased with him, leaving his valve sore and aching with pain more than anything.

Once he regained his bearings he set out find the mech he had been looking for earlier, knowing full well it was a stupid idea to continue but he couldn't find the ability to stop. 

When he came to the underground fighting ring, not really knowing _how_ he found it but he definitely wasnt going to question it, he let out a sigh of relief. It seemed the fighting had just ended for the night though so getting through to the back might be difficult but..Maybe if he played his cards right... 

~~

Playing his cards right didn't really work. Unless he was meaning to grab the attention of some unknown mech, servos gripping his frame tight and rubbing against his panels causing him to shudder. 

The next thing he knew, he had been thrown to the ground and was left trying to push himself up on unsteady servos and wobbly knee joints. 

“Kid says he knows you. Though I’d be saying that too if I were in his current predicament.” The mech sneered a laugh as he bent down, servo touching Hot Rods aft and causing a vent to hitch in his intake. 

“H-hey, servos off!” 

That only served to pull a growl from the mech as a servo roughly grabbed his spoiler and pulled, causing the racer to yelp in pain. 

“If you want to keep that servo, I suggest you do what he said and let go of him.” 

The voice was deep with a low rumble. It was frightening but still familiar as Hot Rod whipped his helm up, optics searching for the mech it cane from as he felt himself drop to the floor again, robbing him of glancing at the mech the voice came from. 

There was thudding as someone walked closer. The noise only serving to cause his spark to spin nervously just before strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him tight against their chassis. 

“Don’t bother me for the night.” 

It didn't seem as though anyone was going to argue as the mechs statement was met with silence. Hot Rod finally brought his gaze up to the mech that held him, no longer able to stifle the smile or the sigh of relief as he relaxed into the mechs embrace. 

The way Megatrons strong grip held Rodimus against his chassis, the way his voice commanded everyone around them, it sent a shudder through his frame as he felt his valve begin lubricating. Small traces of the liquid slipping past his panel. What would it feel like to have those servos exploring his frame? Dipping between seams, pulling wires, holding him down as he squirmed...

The sound of a door shutting behind them drew him from his thoughts just before he was sat down on a berth. Tilting his helm he looked at Megatron as the mech moved to the other side of the room, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you.” 

Megatrons browplate furrowed as he looked at Rodimus, making his plating run even hotter.

“I hadn't seen you for awhile, even when I went back to Tarn and then I heard something about you being here. I...missed you.”

“I’m not the same mech I was back then.” 

“I know that but.....”

“It was foolish of you to come here, especially so like *that*.”

Hot Rod only shrank into himself at that comment, at the way Megatrons tone was towards him. He brought his knees of to his chassis, wrapping his arms around them and pulled them close before putting his helm down, spoilers visibly drooping now. 

“I hadn't meant to. It wasnt like this before I left. It hit while I was on my way to find you.” 

He heard a sigh, mixed with the unmistakable sound of an engine revving. It sounded just like the others who had forced themselves on him not long before making it here. 

The sound of Megatron sitting next to him pulled him from those thoughts. He hadn't even realized he’d been shaking until he felt Megatrons arm wrap around him and pull him into the larger mechs lap. He uncurled himself, teary optics looking up at Megatrons more calm ones. Though the mechs face seemed somewhat strained still. 

“And yet you still came here?” 

“I _really_ wanted to see you.”

“Do you know how hard it is to resist a mech in heat? You’re lucky those here aren't willing to challenge me.”

“What about you though?”

He looked at Megatron, a bit if fear seeping into his optics. He wasnt scared of Megatron, no he felt safest with him. The thought of the other mechs trying to have their way with him like those in the alley way though, that caused the fear to prickle in his field a bit. 

It was mostly this situation as a whole. The whole point of this trip had been changed completely now. 

“I am _more_ than willing to help you out with this. Primus knows you smell good and...I wouldn’t mind pickup where we left off before you left Tarn but...”

Megatron sighed as his servo moved up to Hot Rods face, his thumb trailing along the racers jawline as Hot Rod tried to stifle a flinch. He could tell Megatron noticed that because there was another exvent as Megatron began to shift him back towards the berth. 

“Or I can get you back home where someone closer to you can help you out.” 

Hot Rods servo shot out and gripped the kibble of Megatrons worn and dented chest plating as he pulled himself closer to the mech. He wasnt ready to be away from Megatron. He wasnt sure if it was the feelings due to the coding coursing throughout his programming, or if it was something more.

“I want you. Please. There’s no one else I trust more than you.” 

Megatron stared blankly at him for a moment and briefly, Hot Rod began to worry he had said something wrong. 

“You trust me? Hot Rod, aside from that night..You _hardly_ know me.”

“And yet you haven't tried anything aside from holding me. Do you know how many mechs had their way with me while I made my way here? How many others followed me? Even that...that other mech that brought me to you.” 

“He didn't touch you, did he?” There was an edge to Megatrons voice, a growl almost and his digits tightened around Hot Rods waist. 

“No...aside from what he did when he dropped me in front of you.” 

“You really trust me, Hot Rod?” 

“I do, more than anything.” 

Before he could say much else he felt Megatrons lips on his, causing him to whimper as the heat shot throughout his frame. Megatrons servos shifted, one behind his back, the other moving across his legs before finally brushing against his interface panel. He squirmed, rubbing his thighs together and promptly causing Megatron to pull back slightly.

“Hot Rod...”

“I know...sorry.” His vents were shallow as he squeezed his optics closed. They shot open as he felt Megatrons servo retract, resting atop his thigh.

“Its okay...just tell me when you’re ready.” 

He could tell Megatron was struggling. His vents were deep, his optics somewhat strained along with his expression. Hot Rod couldn't tell if those were Megatrons cooling fans that had kicked on or his own...Maybe both? 

“You’re warm, just like you were last time.”

“Its just my frame type..and this stupid heat coding..”

“No, its more than that.” 

Hot Rod wanted to ask what he meant but before he could find the words, Megatrons mouth was on his again, causing him to moan. His vents flared, cooling fans blasting the new heat from within his frame. Despite the fire that was overtaking his frame he felt a blush spread across his face. 

Megatron nipped his bottom lip, causing his backstruts to arch and his spoilers to flutter against the mechs arm. Gasping, he opened his mouth just as Megatrons glossa dipped inside and met his own. Their glossas danced around one another as he tried to commit Megatrons taste to memory. 

His servo finally moved, reaching for Megatrons somewhat shakily and once he found it, he gripped it hard, moving it towards his panel. 

“Are you sure?” His vent was heavy against Hot Rods lips, and though Megatrons were only inches away, he felt it was too far. 

“I am.” Breathily he settled back against Megatrons arm as he spread his legs, gulping as his interface panel snapped to the side to reveal his valve already plump with desire, lubricant eagerly dripping into Megatrons lap and causing the larger mech to groan. 

By now, Hot Rod was panting. His face flush with desire as his frame felt like it was on fire. It didn't help that his frame typically ran hotter anyways but that was nothing compared to what it was now. His HUD had begun to flash minimal warnings of possible overheating, his vents flared, fans spooling to expel the heat building within him as quickly as possible. 

He could tell the pheromones' were taking their toll on Megatron as well. His engine was rumbling, his own cooling fans had kicked on at some point and by the Primes, Hot Rod could tell Megatron was trying to hold back but that it was straining him to do so.

At the same moment that Megatron pressed his lips back against Hot Rods, the smaller racer felt pressure against the folds of his valve, causing him to arch himself into Megatrons touch and moan against his lips. 

Primus it felt so _good_ but he wanted more. It wasnt like when he was in the alley. His frame wanted it, his coding wanted it but he _didn't_. This time, he wanted _everything_ and it was simply because of who it was holding onto him, touching him and not forcing anything on him. 

The movement was no more than a soft pressure against the slit of his valve, as if Megatron was testing the waters but slag if it wasnt driving the racer crazy. He started wiggling his hips, grinding against Megatrons digit to try to get him to do _something_ and when he finally did, when Megatron finally moved his digit along his aching valve and towards his anterior node, Hot Rod couldn't help but moan and try to press further against him.

He felt Megatrons lips smile against his, “You’re not a very patient mech, are you?”

“L-like you would be right now?” It was getting harder to talk, to think even. It may have been easier with the coding not screaming at him to push further and sink down on Megatrons digit... 

“I suppose not.” Megatron pulled his helm back as his digit began circling Hot Rods swollen, flashing node. Each time doing so, it sent a jolt of charge throughout his frame, causing him to whimper.

“Get... _ngh_...b-back here....” He sounded pathetic he all but begged Megatrons to come kiss him again, only being met with a smile and a shake of the mechs helm.

“No. I want to watch you, how you react. We have plenty if time to kiss later if that's what you want.” 

Hot Rods bottom lip poked out, pouting just as Megatron slid his digit back down towards his opening and slowly pressed in. At first Hot Rod found himself whimpering, not in pain but at the sweet relief of *finally* having Megatrons digit in him. His valve stretched around the large digit, cycling, clenching and trying to draw it in more. 

“ _A-ahh_...frag..” He found himself squirming more now, meeting every soft thrust of Megatrons digit with a roll of his own hips. Though he wanted Megatron to go faster, though he could tell the mech wanted to do so himself, Megatron refrained, waiting until Hot Rods valve stretched to comfortably accommodate his digit and then he pressed another in, his thumb then moving to that deliciously plump anterior node causing Hot Rod to moan lewdly as his engine revved. 

“You feel so good around my digits, Hot Rod. Makes me wonder just how good you’ll feel around my spike.” His voice was low as he leaned down and kissed the racer again. Hot Rods servo shot out, gripping the side of Megatrons helm and keeping the mech from moving. At least that's what he was hoping would happen but even still, Megatron was much stronger than him an easily pulled back giving the racer a haughty grin again. 

“Megatron... _Please_ stop teasing me!”

“I’m not teasing you,” He said that but then his digits started scissoring between thrusts, hitting more nodes and causing him to to whine. “I’m simply making sure you’re ready to take my spike. You may _think_ you’re ready but trust me, you’re not.” With that, Megatrons digits started thrusting and scissoring in earnest as Hot Rod pressed tighter against his chassis, trembling with the charge that was quickly building within his frame. His thumb started pressing down harder on the mechs anterior node, circling around it faster each time Hot Rod moaned or whimpered. 

One more thrust of his digits had Hot Rod overloading *hard* as he curled against Megatron, screaming out his pleasure as the charge visibly crackled over his plating.

Megatron withdrew his digits, that smirk still playing on his lips as he moved to shift Hot Rod into a sitting position on his lap, the racers legs on either side of him. Hot Rod was shaky, even like this. His servos grabbing onto Megatrons chest, digits curling around whatever kibble they could manage to find as lubricant continued to drip past his valve lips, causing him to shutter at the feeling as it fell to Megatrons lap. 

He’d opened his vocoder to say something but quickly found nothing would come out, aside from static filled garbles. Not only that but through the static and the incessant blaring of the heat coding he was surprised he could hear the sound of a panel opening. The sound of a spike pressurizing and the mech it belonged to moaning as it did so. He felt it pressurize against his inner thigh and groaned as he felt his knees buckle slightly. He wanted that spike in him *now*. However, Megatrons servos wrapped around his waist and held him in place. 

“M-Megatron, _please_...” His squirming only made himself ache more, trying to do whatever he could to rut the head of Megatrons spike against his more than ready valve but Megatron didn't seem to want to let him budge. Hot Rods helm angled upwards, his deep blue optics all but pleading with Megatron now. Before he could say much more though, Megatrons servos pressed down, bringing the head of his spike to rest just against his wet folds as the larger mech shuddered. 

A part of him became lost in watching Megatrons facial features shift into that of pleasure. The other part? He whined, jerking himself down onto Megatrons spike in an attempt to hilt it deep within him as he lost himself in the feeling of the charge jumping across both their plates. Megatrons grip tightened again, grumbling something about the racer being impatient but whatever it was he couldn’t hear. He was shaking, his valve cycling, clenching desperately around Megatrons length as he let out a bit of a whimper laced with what sounded like pain. His attempt definitely wasn't what he had been hoping for. 

“Dammit Hot Rod...” One servo stayed firmly on the mechs hip, the other moved up to cup the mechs face. His thumb moving to swipe at the tear that had rolled down those perfect cheek plates as Hot Rod opened his optics, not knowing he had closed them. His vision was a bit blurred as his engine stalled and he tried to squirm to get Megatron to move but his motion was quickly halted. “Are you okay?” 

“I think so.”

“I know you have a lot going through that processor of yours, through your systems in general but you cant just do that. Even relaxed, I’m far too large for you... _nhg_..Hot Rod, stop for a moment before you hurt yourself again.” 

It was hard for him to stop but when he looked at Megatrons face, though it was filled with a pleasure of its own, he could see the hints of worry buried beneath. 

“S-sorry..”

“Its okay, just, take it slow for a few klicks. I’ll help and well get there, you just have to stop rushing.” Rodimus nodded his helm, biting his lip and closing his optics just before he felt Megatron lean down and press his lips against his. Hot Rod moaned as he finally relaxing a bit, the servo at his hip changing position just ever so slightly as Megatron pulled the racers chassis closer to his own.

His servo's dug into the kibble of Megatrons chest plates as he felt Megatron begin to lift him ever so slightly before pushing him back down on his spike, bit by bit and each time just a bit further. 

Though he had relaxed, his valve was still tight around Megatrons spike, partly due to the sheer size of it. Though, that made it so much easier to feel every bump, every ridge of the spikes plating scraping, _dragging_ , in just the right way against his nodes as he was slowly impaled on it again and again. The friction had started causing his charge to rise, though it still wasnt enough. His frame was becoming hotter each nano-klick that passed, his engine whining and fans spooling as he parted his lips.

"Mega..tron..." His digits dug into Megatrons plating as he whined, feeling his optics blur again. This time it wasn't due to the coolant that had pooled within them, it was due to something else. Truthfully, he wasn't too sure what it was as he had cleared all of the warnings on his HUD and muted them the best he could, wanting nothing more than to just be able to focus on his coupling with Megatron.

He felt Megatrons grip falter on his hips, gripping far harder than before for a brief moment as the mech vented heavily. "You feel so good Hot Rod. So warm, so wet, so tight..." 

"Its all... _ngh_...all for you Megs." 

Ever since that first meeting back in Tarn, Hot Rod had been looking forward to this. Though he hadn't expected to have his first heat on his way to see the mech, let alone to have any others take him before he had made it to the mech he was after.

"Faster...Please Megatron." Faster, harder....He could handle it now. His valve, though still cycling with each movement, each crackle of charge that jumped across his plating, still so tight....He was much more relaxed than before and that slight pain he had felt from trying to force things much too soon was nothing more than filled with pleasure now.

Another blast of heat from his frame and another whine as he felt lubricant slip past his valve with the next thrust, only to slide down Megatrons length. He thought he'd have to ask again, to do *something* else to get Megatron to do as he asked, however he had no time to do so as Megatrons grip shifted and Hot Rod found himself bouncing on Megatrons spike. He could feel the mech was rolling his hips as well, causing Hot Rod to try to grind against him to add to the feelings assaulting his valve.

And oh Primus, it was working!

Hot Rod pressed his helm against Megatrons chest plates, his servos balling into fists as he continued to bounce on Megatrons spike. The squelching of the lubricants, their shared vents, moaning in unison....and then he felt Megatrons spike tap his ceiling node, again and again and he broke. 

Hot Rod curled against Megatron as his valve cycled desperately around Megatrons spike, charge violently jumping across his plating and to Megatrons as he squeezed his optics shut and yelled his pleasure against Megatrons chest. Megatrons thrusts kept up through his overload, though his movements began to falter. One final, deep thrust and Megatrons arms quickly wrapped around Hot Rods back and pulled the mech close, moaning against his audial.

" _H-Hot Rod_...."

Warmth filled him all but immediately as Megatron held him close. His valve still cycling, pulling every bit of transfluid from Megatron as it possibly could and all he could do was press against Megatrons chest and whimper. He felt himself stretch further, the space in his valve already practically stretched to its limits by Megatrons valve. With nowhere else to go, some of their mixed fluids seeped out, past his valve folds and down Megatrons spike towards the berth. The feeling only caused him to shiver and grind down on Megatrons spike again, earning him a pleasured groan from the other mech.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

It took his vocoder a few resets as he finally broke past the static that filled him. "N-no..I think I'm okay right now." He could already feel just how sensitive he had become and he didn't want another round to take away from the pleasure. Plus, he felt like he needed to rest a bit after everything that had happened that cycle. "Do you think we could do this again soon though?"

"Of course." Slowly, Megatron pulled Hot Rod off of his spike, causing more fluids to rush out. Before too much could be lost, Hot Rod closed his panel, trapping the rest in as he seen the ping on his HUD as his frame began to process what amounts were trapped in him. He honestly didn't care to try to silence the notifications anymore either. 

Megatron kept him in his lap and moved, though he had already felt his optics begin to close. It felt like Megatron had shifted and was rubbing against his panel? _He's probably just cleaning me off...._

"Get some rest, Hot Rod. We'll be at this far sooner than you think again." 

"A-alright. Thank you Megs. For everything I mean and...and for not pushing things unless I asked." Unable to resist any longer, Hot Rod began to drift further and further into recharge, happily curled against Megatrons chassis now. 

A faint whisper was barely heard as the darkness took over, though it caused him to smile.

"Thank you for trusting me."

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many problems with this fic! I have been going through a rough patch this week with my mental health and it made things hard, so I had to stop halfway through writing this....I am happy that I was able to pick it back up though, even if its late! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> I'm going to try to do more of this pairing weeks prompts, but I'm not sure they'll be on time due to other things going on, so please bear with me!
> 
> You can also find me on twitter @InaliaKitsune


End file.
